Hot Water
by eruditedauntlessness
Summary: The Barton Farm shower rules apply to everyone. Even Steve and Natasha. Rated M for reasons.
**"Romanogers shower sex gone wrong" - prompt from tumblr. Enjoy! x**

* * *

'Come on Cap, please?!' Clint begged for a third time, standing shivering in his towel.

'You've known her longer! Why can't you do it yourself?'

'You're the one marrying her!' He countered. Steve, Natasha, Wanda and Pietro were staying at the Barton's farm for a long weekend and Natasha was in the shower in the spare room. And used up the hot water. All of it. Just as Clint got into the one in his and Laura's room.

'Fair point.' Steve held his hands up in defeat.

'Just tell her to get out so that the boiler can fill up again for everyone else. There'll be enough for a few more minutes but my shower's gonna stay cold until she gets the hell out. So get her the hell out.'

'Alright! Alright!' 'I know she's just doing it to piss me off.'

* * *

'Nat?' Steve knocked on the bathroom door.

'Steve why do you still bother knocking, it's open.' She yelled through the spray. Steve opened the door.

'Sorry, habit.'

'What is it?'

'Uh, Clint says can you please get out of the shower before all the hot water runs out.'

'Does he now?' Steve could almost hear her smirk through the shower curtain. 'Come on, Nat. Otherwise I have to wait as well.'

'Well then why don't you join me?' She pulled back the curtain, a deadly smirk on her lips. Steve looked slightly taken aback. 'What's the matter Rogers? It's not like we've never done it before.'

'I know but it's Clint's place.'

'Get in here, right now, soldier.' Without further ado, Natasha grabbed Steve by his tshirt and pulled him under the spray fully clothed before crushing her lips to his. Steve gripped her hips as Natasha had her way with him, her hands roaming is now damp body. She fingered the hem of his tshirt. 'This has to go.' She ordered.

'Yes ma'am.' Steve obliged, then deciding to shed the rest of his clothing at the same time.

'Initiative,' Natasha hummed, 'I like it, Captain.'

'Shut up and get over here.' Steve pulled her back to him. He hoisted her into his arms before pressing her into the wall and lining himself up with her.

'Come on Rogers, what are you waiting for.' She teased before he buried himself inside her. Steve was thankful that Clint's room was at the other side of the landing and Pietro and Wanda were downstairs as Natasha got more and more vocal the more he moved. That's when it all went wrong. Before Steve knew what was happening the water turned cold, and fast. He yelped in shock and all but dropped Natasha into the bathtub before losing is footing and falling flat on his face. Steve groaned and Natasha laughed, that was until the soldier sat up holding his bleeding nose.

'Shit, Rogers!' Natasha tried to suppress a chuckle. 'Let me get the first aid kit.' the spy got out of the bath and turned off the tap before grabbing her dressing gown and going to the bathroom sink.

'Nat, it's fine, just need something to stem the bleeding. And then someone to put it back into place.'

'You think it's broken?' Steve removed his hand from his face. Sure enough his nose was bruised and crooked as well as gushing with blood. 'Pretty sure.' 'Shit, okay, wow!'

'It'll be fine in a day or so, as long as one of you puts it back before the serum starts healing it, otherwise it'll heal stuck like this.'

'Oh, well we wouldn't want to ruin your symmetrical face now would we, wonder boy?' Natasha joked.

'You're the one that'll complain later, not me.'

'I resent that comment!'

'And Tony will tease me.'

'Fair enough. Let me get you a towel.' Steve stood up and took the towel Natasha handed him, wrapping it around his middle before taking the hand towel off the rack by the sink and holding it to his nose. He winced, sitting down on the edge of the tub. The bleeding stopped a few minutes later and Natasha cleaned up her fiancé's face with a clean cloth and an antiseptic wipe for good measure. She placed a bag of frozen peas shed gotten from Clint's fridge on the edge of the bathtub next to her.

'Okay, Cap this is gonna hurt a bit.' Natasha warned, grabbing the points she needed to to put Steve's nose back in place.

'I'm sure I can handle-' The super soldier was interrupted as Natasha knocked his broken nose back into place. Pain flooded his face and he groaned again. Natasha gently placed the ice pack on Steve's face.

'Well that was a bit of a turn off.' Natasha joked and Steve just rolled his eyes before she leaned in and pecked him gently on the lips.

* * *

 **SO...! Thoughts?**


End file.
